callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Knife
The Combat Knife is a melee weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, as well as making a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Combat Knife makes a brief appearance in levels Just Like Old Times and Endgame. It is used by John "Soap" MacTavish to kill Shepherd. MW2 Combat Knife.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Combat Knife again makes a brief appearance, this time it is not used by player, but John Price, in mission Stronghold. Combat_Knife_held_by_Price_Stronghold_MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Combat Knife is a new knife featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is available if the player removes a primary and/or secondary weapon, which is then replaced by Combat Knife in-game. In addition, planting an Assault Shield will leave the player with their other weapon (if they had one) and a Combat Knife. Therefore, a Combat Knife does not cost an Allocation Point in Create-a-Class. Compared to the standard knife, it features a faster melee speed and a small amount of lunge. It is held in the right hand, as opposed to the standard being held in the left. The player also does not grunt when knifing, unlike with the standard. Lastly, equipping the Combat Knife grants a 50% increase in sprint duration. Another unique feature is that while the Combat Knife is equipped, pressing the fire button will use the knife. It should also be noted that the combat knife cannot be used to destroy ground scorestreaks such as the Sentry Gun and Guardian. The challenges for the camouflages are: *DEVGRU - Get 10 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *A-TACS AU - Get 20 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *ERDL - Get 40 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Siberia - Get 60 kills with with Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Choco - Get 80 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Blue Tiger - Get 100 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Bloodshot - Get 120 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Get 160 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Kryptek: Typhon - Get 200 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Carbon Fiber - Knife 10 enemies in the back. *Cherry Blossom - Get 5 Survivor medals using the Combat Knife. *Art of War - Earn 5 Revenge medals with the Combat Knife. *Ronin - Kill 5 enemies using their own weapon, after killing them with the Combat Knife. *Skulls - Get 5 Bloodthirsty medals using only the Combat Knife. *Gold - Complete all Camo unlocks for the Combat Knife. *Diamond - Complete all Camo unlocks for every Special weapon (Primary/Secondary) Gallery Combat_Knife_BOII.png|The Combat Knife. Combat_Knife_melee_attack_BOII.png|Meleeing. Combat Knife Spawning Animation BOII.png|Another view of the Combat Knife. Soldier running combat knife BOII.png|A Soldier running with the Combat Knife. Combat Knife 3rd person BOII.png|Combat Knife closeup. Trivia *Although Diamond Camouflage is obtained by completing all camouflage unlocks for Specials, the "Weapons Mastery" challenge claim the player needs to complete Mastery for every primary and secondary weapon.Screenshot on Call of Duty ELITE *The Black Ops II logo is visible on the Combat Knife. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials